1:3 - Noon - Deryn
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:17 AM The class goes into the cafeteria, Penny heads for the italian counter, getting some pasta to which she hads a fair bit of chili flakes. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:23 AM Deryn comes up behind her, also getting a serving of pasta. “Hey, Penny.” They say, turning to her Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:24 AM "Hey Sugar." Penny smiles. "How are ya doin?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:37 AM “I’m doing good.” They say, walking to a table and waiting for Penny to follow. They raise their eyebrows. “How are you?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:39 AM "Doin' alright, I didn't sleep all night, just worked in my lab." Penny says, she doesn't seem too tired. "Speakin' of which, 'nythin' you need built?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:53 AM “You should try and get some sleep at some point.” Deryn thinks for a moment. “No, I don’t think so, thanks. What are you working on now?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:55 AM "Somethin' for eli to get 'round when they get tiny, power capacitor for Naomi, new cartidges for my revolvers, amon' other thin's." Penny says. "And don't ya worry, I ain't gonna pull 'nother all nighter tonight." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:40 AM Deryns eyes widen. “That’s a lot of projects at one time.” Deryn says, impressed. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:47 PM "I'm always multitaskin' do myself some money with commisions. Even if it ain't hypertech, I'm doing rather good work." She says. "Wanna grab one of 'em tables?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 3:53 PM “Sure.” Deryn says, finding an empty table and sitting their food down. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:45 PM Penny sits down next to Deryn. "So, how are ya feelin' 'bout last night?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:04 PM Deryn thinks for a moment. “I meant what I said last night. I like you, and would like for what happened last night to continue, but I’m not going to pressure you into anything. Either way, I still would like for us to be friends.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:16 PM "Thanks... I'm sorry for bein' flaky..." Penny mutters Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:19 PM “What are your feelings?” Deryn asks Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:24 PM "I just like folks, an' I wanna do things with 'em, an' I do care 'bout them, but the idea of havin' to be with someone just feel trapped." Penny says, her finger basently twirls a strand of hair. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:43 PM Deryn nods, taking a bite of pasta. “I think I understand. It’s alright, you know. Last night was fun and I don’t regret it, but it can be a one off thing. The last thing I want is for you to feel held down by me.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:58 PM "I don't want it to be a one off." Penny says, mostly moving their food around the plate more than eating. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:16 PM Deryn looks away. “I don’t either.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:41 PM "Maybe we can just see how this goes, an not worry 'bout rules?" Penny offers, her voice a slow. May 25, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 11:56 AM Deryn looks back at Penny. “I think that would be good.” They say with a hopeful smile Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:58 AM Penny smiles. "Thank you." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 5:29 PM Deryn smiles back. “There’s nothing to thank me for.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:30 PM "I couldn't ask for anyone more supportive." Penny says she reaches out across the table and put her hand on Deryn's. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 5:50 PM Deryn links their fingers. “I don’t know about that, but I can try.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:51 PM Penny smiles again. "Y'know, I reckon there's still some time left to lunch. Wanna hide somewhere an' makeout?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 5:53 PM Deryn grins, cheeks pink. “I thought you’d never ask.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:54 PM Penny gets up, grabbing her empty plate with her free hand. "But that don't mean we gotta be improper an' leave trash behind." She winks. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 6:00 PM Deryn makes a face, mock offended. “Of course not! That would be rude.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:03 PM Penny grins and takes the lead, still holding onto Deryn's hand. They quickly drop off their trash before they run off, finding somewhere quiet. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay